1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to shaving devices and, more specifically, to a disposable stylizing razor for shaving the facial skin, e.g. a mustache or beard of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous shaving devices have been provided in the prior art that contain blades to cut or shave hair off of the skin of a user. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,262,073; 3,674,267; 3,967,375; 3,975,820; 4,245,389; and 4,984,364 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
This invention relates to safety razors and aims to furnish the usual and well known type of blade handle with a novel blade holding arm for a single or double edge blade that may be stropped, honed or sharpened similar to the ordinary jack-knife razor. In this connection, the safety razor may be manipulated similar to an ordinary jack-knife razor, but with a greater degree of safety should the user of the razor desire to equip the blade holding arm with a blade guard.
A grip for the elongated handle of a game device, such as a racket or golf club, which may be interchanged with other grips to provide different hand engaging diameters, all of the grips telescopingly fitting the shank of the handle on which it is assembled, the grip being positioned on the shank in various positions lengthwise of the shank to vary the effective length of the handle.
The invention contemplates a razor-handle construction of such elemental simplicity as to be fabricated as a single integral molded-plastic part, with end-lug formations contoured to removably receive and assemble to the central region of the back-edge of certain razor blade subassemblies, including presently commercial subassemblies. In the disclosed embodiments, the handle is a sheath in which the razor-blade subassembly is self-packaged and readily accessible for assembly to the lug formations, being then correctly oriented for use.
The specification discloses a razor assembly comprising a handle having a yoke-shaped extension therein into which a double-edged and double-sided blade cartridge interfits for rotatable positioning between the yoke. An ejector and stop means is located at the base of the yoke to hold the blade cartridge in one of two shaving positions with an ejector actuation means operable from the handle of the razor.
A razor including a grip portion and a head portion, the head portion including a base portion extending transversely of the grip portion and a cap portion overlying and spaced from the base portion to form a cavity therebetween adapted to receive a shaving unit, a spring member fixed to the grip portion, the spring member having a cam portion adapted to extend into the cavity, the spring member cam portion being adapted to engage an underside of the shaving unit when the shaving unit is disposed in the cavity, and a button fixed to the spring member and operative, upon having pressure applied thereto by an operator, to remove the spring member cam portion from the cavity and from engagement with the shaving unit, to free the shaving unit for removal from the cavity.
A perforated partition is mounted in a disposable razor head housing in angular relation to the blade, thereby defining with the housing a refrigerant-receiving chamber disposed in surrounding relation to the blade. A wall is mounted in the housing in spaced, parallel relation to the perforated partition to define an expansion chamber. One or more capped ports are provided in the housing to introduce a refrigerant which is a non-toxic freezable solution typically used to cool lunch boxes.
The present invention relates generally to shaving devices and, more specifically, to a disposable mustache and beard stylizing razor.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a disposable mustache and beard stylizing razor that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mustache and beard stylizing razor that includes an integrally formed one-piece handle and neck section.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mustache and beard stylizing razor that includes a retaining section within the head and a clip for releasably securing a razor blade therein.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mustache and beard stylizing razor wherein the razor blade is releasably secured within the head and extends perpendicular to the handle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable mustache and beard stylizing razor in which fifty percent of the blade extends outwardly from a retaining section in the head, so that a person using the razor will have a complete view of the cutting edge of the blade to permit better shaving of the mustache, the neck and sides of the face.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a disposable mustache and beard stylizing razor that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a disposable mustache and beard stylizing razor that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Further objects of the invention will appear as the description proceeds.
A disposable mustache and beard stylizing razor is disclosed by the present invention. The disposable mustache and beard stylizing razor includes an elongate head having a front end and a slot extending inwardly from the front end; and a rectangular blade having a front cutting edge and a back edge terminating within the slot. The blade is secured within the slot in the elongate head so that approximately fifty percent of the blade will extend outwardly from the elongate head, allowing a person using the razor to have a complete view of the front cutting edge of the blade thereby permitting better shaving of a mustache, neck and sides of a face of the person. The blade is secured within the slot by first and second clamp jaws defining opposing sides of the slot, each of the first and second clamp jaws retain the blade therebetween. A curved neck is affixed to the elongate head, so that the elongate head is transversely positioned with respect to the curved neck and extending outwardly therefrom. A handle is integrally connected tot he head and extends downwardly therefrom and perpendicular thereto. The handle includes a plurality of spaced apart annular ridges on its outer surface for enabling the handle to be securely gripped when in use by the person using the razor. The elongate head, curved neck, and handle may be integrally formed defining a one-piece unit.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.